Isobel Maria Ferguson
Isobel Maria Ferguson nee. Montague (b. 15th May 2042) is a former Ravenclaw and current department Head , with the Department of Mysteries within the British Ministry of Magic. She attended Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardy, graduating in the year 2060 The Basics *'Name:' Isobel Maria Montague *'Nickname: '''Izzy, Iz *'Age: 35''' *'DOB: '''15th' May 2042 *'''Place of Birth: Bristol, United Kingdom *'Blood Status: '''Pureblood *'Relationship Status': Married to Franklin Wesley Logan Ferguson *'Position': Head Auror *'School: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry *'''House: Ravenclaw *'Wand: '''Cherry Wood, 10 3/4 inches, Phoenix feather Personality Isobel has quite a bubbly appearance, and she is generally a very nice girl, always trying to find the best in people. Although she does come across as someone everyone can walk on, she is not at all, there is a part of her that is very tou gh, which she believes has made her better at her job. Isobel is also extremely clever (being in ravenclaw she felt was extremely important) and at school almost considered herself to be a swot, not that she ever got that into her studies. Finally she can be very trustworthy, but holds grudges for a long time. History Isobel was born into a high class family, living in a big manor in the countryside just outside of Bristol. She is the youngest of four siblings, but they never really got a long that well, as her parents tended to favour the eldest, due to his talents for quidditch. This resulted in Isobel spending most of her child hood reading books, and so she got a bit of a culture shock when she started to attend Hogwarts, as she did not get to read as many books as she was used to (at least four a week). She soon adapted, and found herself excelling in many of the subjects taught at Hogwarts, all apart from flying, which she failed miserably at. She hated this, and so stopped taking the lesson when she could. It was around fourth year when her desire to become an auror began to shine, and she started concentrating on the subjects needed for that, and when she graduated from school she started her auror training, alongside one Evander Bole, whom she started to have feelings for. Their relationship got quite serious, until he left the training. Their relationship dwindled from there, and she hasn’t seen him since. Taking this in her stride she continued on with her training, and once she had finished, she went abroad and worked for the international task force. Around the age of 29 her parents decided that was about time she married, and had children, so they practically forced her to marry a 35 year old man called Alistair McCartney. In the short few months that Isobel had known him, she had fallen for his charms, and the pair got married. Unfortuntely the marriage was not happy, and Isobel became the victim of her husband's abusive nature, after she refused to leave her job that she loved so much. After two years of taking the abuse, Isobel filed for divorce. When the divorce was finalised she moved back to the United Kingdom, and applied for an auror role within the ministry. She was surprised to see that her boss was to be Evander Bole, her previous love. This seemed to make things awkward, but things did seem to get better when Isobel met Armen Recard. The pair seemed to have chemistry, and soon got together. Isobel was unlucky love again though, because now she dating the enemy...a cultist. Ignoring this she continued on with the relationship, which lasted just over a year, for in December 2075 Armen decided that he had enough, and it was too dangerous for him to be with her, and he dumped her. Isobel was heartbroken, but heartbreak seemed to come with a promotion, and Isobel is now acting head auror within the ministry. Things began changing in 2076, especially thanks to a certain male occupent of the office. In the may of that year Isobel began dating Franklin Wesley Logan Ferguson. He seemed a perfect match for her, and the two got along really well. They soon moved in together, after he had told her about his furry little problem. Sure Isobel was kind of scared about it, but she also knew that she loved Wesley, and didn't want to lose him. She put up with it, and their relationship grew from strength to strength. A year later on her 35th birthday Wesley proposed, and of course Isobel said yes. The pair are due to get married december 2077 'Timeline''' May 15th 2042 - Born in Bristol, United Kingdom 2053 - 2060 - Attended Hogwarts, Ravenclaw House 2060 - 2063 - Trained to be an Auror Late 2060 - Summer 2063 - Dated Evander Bole 2063 - 2073 - Worked on the ITF 2071 - 2073 - Married to Alistair McCartney Spring 2073 - Divorced Alistair McCartney Fall 2074 - 2076 - Auror within MLE Fall 2076 - Present - Head Auror within MLE May 2076 - Began dating Franklin Wesley Logan Ferguson. May 2077 - Engaged to Franklin Wesley Logan Ferguson. October 2077 - Promoted to Department of Department of Mysteries December 18th 2077 - Married Franklin Wesley Logan Ferguson. Family *William Montague - Father 64 *Maria Montague - Mother 63 *Thomas Montague - Brother 42 *Crystal Montague - Sister 39 *Louisa Montague - Sister 37 *Natasha Warrington - 31 *Alistair McCartney - Ex-Husband 40 Category:Characters Category:Aurors Category:Ravenclaw Category:Alumni Category:Ministry of Magic Category:Class of 2060 Category:Department of Magical Law Enforcement Category:International Task Force Category:Department of Mysteries Category:Department Head